


Blame it on the goose

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Aos Drabbles [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, Drunkenness, Gen, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "How much did you have to drink, love?"
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Aos Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Blame it on the goose

**Author's Note:**

> _i might have been listening to Juice by Lizzo on repeat while writing this. Little side note! Enjoy!_

"How much did you have to drink, love?" Fitz asked, trying to fight the small smile that wanted to spread across his face. Daisy was a silly drunk-- _ and a handsy one too.  _ He had squawked a little when he felt Daisy’s nails teasingly scrap against his bare skin. 

Jemma had just smirked at him, her lips puffy and red from being kissed senseless a moment ago. 

"Two...I h-had two!" she hiccuped, swaying a little in his arms as she tried to reach up and kiss him on the lips. 

She got his cheek. Fitz laughed. 

Jemma tsked. "She had way more than two. Hunter dared her to a drink off." 

Fitz nodded. He figured. Daisy getting drunk and silly  _ always _ had Hunter's name somewhere all over it. 

"She needs to sleep it off." Jemma said. 

“Traitor.” Daisy accused, pouting. 

Jemma raised her brow, arms crossed. "You weren't saying that a moment ago…" 

"Well, you weren't one then!" 

"Girls…" Fitz held his hand up, still smiling. "Just come to bed, I'm sure Jemma will still be a traitor in the morning!" 

"Yay, Fitz cuddles." Daisy squealed, hugging him close. Fitz hugged her back.

It was Jemma's turn to pout. "What?! I get no Fitz cuddles?!" 

Fitz laughed again, pulling her deep into their shared embrace.  _ God, he loved them so much! _

"I got enough to go around." 

  
  


_**The end.** _


End file.
